


The Meaning of Love

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, just umi and honoka shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Umi has a crush on Honoka for quite a long time now and decides to confess to her, but how will Honoka react?
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka & Sonoda Umi, Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 14





	The Meaning of Love

_"I love you too..."_

The female replied to the male's confession on the big screen in front of Umi. Umi peeked out from the tiny cracks between her fingers, her face was bright red. She is still super uncomfortable watching romance films but Eli had extra tickets so she decided to went along with it. Somewhere on the internet, she read that the best way to conquer a fear is to face it head-on. Umi shut her eyes again. She could never get past the kissing scene no matter how much she tried her best, it was just to...embarassing for her. She could never understand how the actors manage to do something so intimate, so private in front of the camera for millions of people to see.

"Umi, are you okay?" Eli was slightly concerned when inviting Umi out to watch the movie. She just casually mentioned that she had an extra ticket to a romance movie on the Muse chat group but out of everyone in Muse, Umi is the one she least expected to accept the invitation. Apparently, Nozomi's parents were visiting her that day, Nico had to take care of her siblings (she is willing to go if Eli bought another 3 tickets), Kotori had her part-time job at the maid cafe, Maki is not interested, Hanayo wanted to support Rin at her swimming competition and Honoka...she said watching a movie is too boring, she rather go to the arcade or karaoke. Eli did not have much hope in Umi going considering her past reaction to the romance film they watched prior to writing Snow Halation, but Umi volunteered to go if Eli did not mind, which caused a huge uproar in the chat group, which Umi ended up leaving because everyone is surprised Umi wanted to go. It took much convincing from Eli (and scolding of the other 7 girls) before Umi joined back the chat group. By then, everyone has stopped asking Umi so many questions but they secretly knew Umi must have a reason to go watch the romantic movie with Eli.

"I-I am ok..." Umi stuttered, she slowly opened her eyes, but the couple on screen was still kissing passionately. Umi immediately shut her eyes again.

_Hazukashiiii!!!! Why are they still kissing??!! It is already more than a minute!!!!_

Eli could not help but gave a sigh. She found Umi's reaction rather funny and cute. Umi already graduated high school but is still so bothered by small romantic gestures such as hugging, kissing and holding hands. She is also rather intrigued by why Umi accepted her offer. Umi of course, other than conquering her fear, she does have another reason for wanting to watch a romantic film. She wanted to learn how to confess. She has a crush on Honoka for a long time now and now that they already graduated, Umi felt like it was the right time to tell Honoka her feelings. But she wanted to do it the proper way, yet she is too embarrassed to search it up on the web or ask someone about it. The movie ended with the couple still kissing in the background as the credits roll. 

"Umi...the movie ended...you can open your eyes now..." Eli chuckled. Umi heaved a sigh of relief before opening her eyes. "Umi, you want to grab dinner together? I am hungry." 

"I-I don't mind..." Umi was still recovering from the embarrassment after watching (if you can even call that watching) the kissing scene. Eli stood up and started walking towards the exit of the movie theatre, with Umi lowering her head and following her right behind.

* * *

Eli and Umi arrived at a ramen shop. Umi and Eli ordered their food and sat down at a table. They started staring at each other in awkward silence.

"So...did you enjoy the movie?" Eli broke the silence, she didn't like the tense atmosphere between her and Umi.

"It was...okay..." Umi looked away. She was thinking about how to apply the things that happen in the movie between her and Honoka.

"Ne...Umi...out of curiosity, why did you agree to come to watch this type of movie with me?" Eli tried to be subtle. She did not want to be too aggressive about it, after seeing the reaction of Umi when the other girls bombarded her with the same question in the chat group. Umi was slightly stunned by the question as she faced Eli with widened eyes. How could she tell Eli she wanted to learn how to confess to Honoka, Eli would probably tell the other girls and they will all laugh at her. Umi quickly thought of an excuse.

"I...I am just free today..." Umi looked away again as she fidgets with her fingers, a telltale sign that she was lying. Eli catches on to the lie easily considering Umi is just so bad at lying but she did not expose her.

"I see..." Eli nodded, she did not want Umi to feel too uncomfortable. Especially Eli was Umi's senpai back in high school, they still have a certain sense of awkwardness between them. Although to be fair, Umi is rather close to Eli compared to the other Muse girls, other than Honoka and Kotori, since they both have rather similar personalities. 

The food arrives as Umi and Eli ate in silence. The only sounds that can be heard from them are the sounds from slurping their ramen. Both of them finished their food rather quickly. After a few small talks about the food and paying for the meal, Umi and Eli both parted ways and head back to their respective homes.

* * *

Umi and Honoka waited impatiently at the train station. It was a hot and humid afternoon as Honoka, Kotori and Umi decided to meet up and go do some activities. But Kotori has not yet arrived at the time they all agreed upon. Umi was the first to arrive, as usual, since she always makes sure she leaves the house an hour earlier. Honoka was late by 10 minutes, also expected. But Kotori...she usually always arrives on time, even if she doesn't, she makes sure to inform Umi and Honoka about being late. It is already 30 minutes past the timing they were supposed to meet but Kotori has not yet arrived. 

"Ahhhhh where is Kotori-chan??" Honoka cried out in frustration. "It's so hot..."

"Now you know how me and Kotori always feel..." Umi sighed and shook her head, although she is rather frustrated at Kotori for being so late. She has tried calling Kotori on her phone but it kept sending her to voicemail. Just as Umi is about to call Kotori again, a call came in. Umi picked up the call.

"Umi-chan?"

"Kotori?" Umi was rather surprised because the number was not one that she recognised.

"Is that Kotori-chan? Let me speak to her! Let me! Let me!" Honoka tried to grab Umi's phone but Umi used one hand to push Honoka's head away while she turned away to speak to Kotori. 

"Kotori, what happened?"

"Umi-chan, I am sorry. I can't join you and Honoka-chan today. My grandpa just got into an accident and is at the hospital now. My family needs to go visit him now. Sorry, I took so long to call, my phone dropped on to the floor and is not working anymore. I am using my parent's phone. So sorry, please enjoy yourselves with Honoka-chan, and tell her too."

"A-Ah...okay." Umi felt a little bit disappointed, it has been a while since the three of them have spent time together, she was kind of looking forward to this. "Take care, Kotori. I will help pass the message." Umi hung up. Honoka stop struggling and pouts.

"Honoka...Kotori's grandpa got into an accident, she can't join us today..." Umi looked down

"Eh?" Honoka decided to stop throwing a tantrum. She also looked crestfallen. Umi decided to lighten the mood, she hates seeing Honoka look sad.

"L-Let's go to the karaoke! You always wanted to drag me and Kotori to it..." Umi forced a smile. Honoka's face lightens up as she nodded her head. Umi and Honoka started making their way towards the station platform. 

* * *

Honoka was rather thrilled when they reached the karaoke center, she was bouncing around the lobby when Umi was choosing the room. Umi chose a rather small room, considering it was just the 2 of them. Honoka rushed to the karaoke player and started choosing the songs, all the while screaming in joy when she found her favorite songs in the mix. Honoka added about 10 songs into the queue. Umi sat on the couch as she stared at Honoka, shaking her head and sighing, but deep down, she is happy that Honoka managed to bounce back quickly. Honoka started singing the songs she picked. She saw Umi staring at the screen while listening to her singing and realised she was hogging the session.

"Umi-chan, why not you go pick some songs too?" 

"Me? It is fine...I don't really have a song I like..." Umi smiled and shook her head.

"Eh? It is no fun singing alone..." Honoka frowns again. Umi could sense Honoka's energy is going down again.

"Alright, I will go pick a song..." Umi sighs and went over to the karaoke player. She started scrolling through all the songs, suddenly a thought flashed past her mind.

_This is the right time to do it right...? Me and Honoka...alone...All I have been practicing for..._

Umi thought about the days she spent in front of the mirror, practicing how to confess to Honoka about her feelings, all the recordings on her phone which she played back again and again, all the romance films she forced herself to watch even though she did not really want to. Umi clicked on one of the songs.

"Eh? Umi-chan? This is a duet!"

"Y-Yes...would you sing with me?" Umi blushed. She knew this was a bold move but she had to try, this is her one shot at doing it.

"Sure! I love this song too!" Honoka smiled and picked up the mic. Umi picked up the other mic with trembling hands as she brought it to her lips.

_"Hitori~_

_(Hitori~)_

_sabishii hibi ni~ (sabishii hibi ni~)_

_Mou o-wakare shiyou (Mou o-wakare shiyou )_

_Futari dakara~ (Futari dakara~)_

_Tobira akete (Tobira akete e~)_

_Tobidaseru no_

_(yo)_

_Ima_

_(Ima)_

_Mou_

_(Mou)_

_Futari dakara~ (Futari dakara~)"_

Umi stared into Honoka's eyes, her voice and Honoka's syncing perfectly as they smiled at each other. As the song ended, Umi and Honoka paused and looked at each other, both of them slightly panting but a wide grin spreads across their cheek. Honoka bursts into giggles.

"That was fun Umi-chan!"

"Yes...it was." Umi smiled, all her emotions started welling up from inside her, her cheeks were flushed red. She lightly grabbed Honoka by the shoulders and stared deeply into Honoka's eyes.

"Honoka, I love you."

"I love you too Umi-chan!" Honoka replied back without missing a beat. She laughs and took a sip of water.

"Do...you really mean it?" Umi asked as she looked away, releasing Honoka.

"Of course! I love you! And Kotori-chan! And singing and muse and everyone!" Honoka smiled. At that moment, Honoka felt like she is at the top of the world.

Umi knew it. Honoka has no romantic feelings for her. Why did she even bother? 

"Oh." Umi went quiet. She slowly placed down the mic on the table.

"Umi-chan?" Honoka looked at Umi curiously, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Umi brushed off Honoka's concern, a slight frown on her face.

"Eh? Umi-chan, tell mee what's wrongggg??" Honoka tugged Umi's sleeves as she raised her voice a little.

"Nothing! You don't understand! All you do is live in your own world! You don't know anything! " Umi held back her tears, she grabbed her bag and rushed out of the room. Honoka was stunned by Umi's reaction, she did not know what she said that triggered Umi so badly. Honoka sat alone in the room, a look of confusion on her face.

* * *

"Irashaima- Honoka-chan? You are here!" Kotori looked up from wiping the table. 

"Kotori-chan...sorry...I didn't know who else to go to..." Honoka sighs, she slumped on to one of the tables as she buried her head in her arms.

"Honoka-chan? Hold on, let me go tell my boss..." Kotori quickly went to the back and placed the dishes in the sink, then she talked to her boss. She washed her hands and came out, sitting opposite Honoka. "Honoka-chan, tell me what happened?"

"Kotori-chan..." Honoka looked listless, it was starting to worry Kotori a bit. Kotori poured Honoka a glass of water. 

"It's okay, talk to me..."

"I...Umi-chan is mad at me..."

"Umi-chan? What happened? What did you do?" Kotori asked, her eyes filled with genuine concern. Both Umi and Honoka are her best friends and it hurts her to know they fought with each other.

"Yesterday, me and Umi went to the karaoke center...you had something on remember?"

Kotori nodded. She refilled Honoka's cup. 

"Well it was going well at first...until we sang a duet together...Love is an Open Door..." Honoka continued. Kotori started to get some idea of what happened, she knew roughly what Honoka did, based on so many years of friendship.

"...Umi said she loved me, of course, I said it back, then she got really angry...she said I am living in my own world and I don't know anything..." Honoka was on the verge of tears.

"Did you say any other things?" Kotori continued asking.

"Hmmm..." Honoka thought back to what happened yesterday, "...oh right! I said I love Kotori-chan, singing, muse and everyone!" 

Kotori tried to stifle her laughter as she tried to keep a straight face. "Honoka-chan...I think I know the problem..."

"Eh? You do?" Honoka's eyes lit up, "What is it? Tell me, tell me!"

"I think...you misunderstood Umi-chan..."

"Misunderstood?"

"Umi-chan...loves you...romantically..."

"Eh??" Honoka almost fell off her chair. She grabbed on to the table edge to steady herself. 

"...yea..." Kotori could not help but sigh. It is like dealing with 2 kids who do not know what they are doing. Umi has a hard time expressing her feelings and Honoka...she is just Honoka. 

"So...what should I do? Kotori-chan!! Help me!" Honoka tugged Kotori's arm.

"Ahhhh okay okay!" Kotori did not want Honoka to destroy her maid costume, "Firstly, do you love Umi-chan?"

"I do! I love her a lot!" Honoka said with a serious look on her face.

"I mean...like romantically..." Kotori added.

"Eh?" Honoka paused for a second. She closed her eyes, going deep in thought. "What does it mean though? To love someone romantically..." Honoka looked distressed, she has never encountered such things before.

"Hm...let's say...do you feel your heart thump faster when you are with Umi-chan? Or like...Umi-chan's smile will melt your heart?" Kotori tries to throw out some cliches from the romance novels she read.

"Eh?" Honoka thought as hard as she could. "I don't know...I just know I am happy when I am with Umi-chan...seeing her happy makes me happy...I just want to be with Umi-chan forever! Just like how I want to be with you and everyone in Muse!"

"Honoka-chan..." Kotori sighs, "I should rephrase my question...do you have feelings for Umi-chan that you don't have for any other people?" 

"I..." Honoka's eyes lit up. She realised, Umi's opinion and feelings is the only one she really truly cared a lot about. Ever since Umi, Kotori and her created Muse, she always cared whether Umi will be together with her, she feels sad whenever Umi is not around even if the others are, yesterday during the duet, she felt really happy, a type of happiness she never felt before, way beyond all other happiness she felt in her life. Maybe...this is the romantic love Kotori meant? 

"Kotori-chan, I think I know what you meant...thanks for the help! I need to go do something!" Honoka quickly jumped up and rush out of the cafe. Kotori smiled and waved at the leaving Honoka.

* * *

"Alright, I am coming!!" Eli quickly puts on an outer coat and rushed to the door. She opened the door to a distraught looking Umi. "Umi?!"

"Eli...sorry to disturb you...may I talk to you for a while?" Umi looked away, her hand brushed her hair to the back of her ears.

"S-Sure! Come on in!" Eli gestured for Umi to enter her house. Umi took off her shoes and entered the house. She sat on the couch, a look of sadness on her face. 

"What can I get you to drink?" Eli asked as she entered the kitchen. 

"Plain water is fine." Umi answered softly. Eli brought out two glasses of water and placed it on the table. Umi took one of the glass and sips slowly. "Thank you."

"So...what brings you here today?"

"I..." Umi found it really hard to talk about what happened yesterday. But Eli is someone she trusts and she feels Eli could give her helpful advice.

"It's okay Umi, take your time, don't force yourself..." Eli's voice was gentle yet comforting. She knew it is hard for Umi to open up to someone, even more so ask for help.

"Eli...I am such a bad person..." Umi finally said it as she controls back her tears.

"What...what happened?" Eli continues asking softly, she placed a hand on Umi's shoulder. She could feel Umi trembling.

"I...I..." Umi burst into tears. All the emotions she has been holding in since yesterday all came out at once. Eli kept on patting Umi's back, comforting her.

"I confessed to Honoka yesterday...but...but..." Umi said in between sobs, "...she doesn't know anything! How can she say she love someone when she doesn't mean it! I was so rash! I knew she would react this way yet I still said those mean words to her... I don't deserve her..."

"Hush alright Umi...don't cry..." Eli hands Umi a tissue paper. Umi took it and wiped her tears. "Alright, I think I know what happened..." 

"What should I do, Eli? I really don't want to lose Honoka..." Umi continues crying.

"Here listen to me...I think you need to talk to Honoka again. Apologise to her and tell her all your feelings, all the emotions you have when you are with her. Honoka has a hard time sensing subtle things, thus you need to spell it out for her..." Eli said in a serious tone. 

"E-Everything...? That is..." Umi thought about how embarrassing it was, saying everything she felt when she is with Honoka. 

"Umi, trust me, this is the only way to save this situation. Only through this way, you will be able to know if Honoka feels the same way."

"R-Really?" Umi sniffled, she took another piece of tissue and blow her nose.

"Mhm. No matter what happens, you can always come back and find me, I will always support you." Eli smiled. Umi hugged Eli as Eli patted her head. At that moment, Eli felt like her big sister, she felt so...dependable.

Umi wiped her tears and stood up. "Thank you, Eli...I shall go find Honoka now..." 

"Mhm, I wish you good luck, remember to accept whatever happens with an open mind, communicate with Honoka." 

"I will. Thanks and bye..." Umi walked out of Eli's house. Eli smiled and nodded as she waved goodbye to Umi.

Umi walked towards Honoka's house, she is determined to solve this once and for all. 

"Umi-chan?" 

Umi looked up, standing right in front of her is Honoka. She is wearing her usual orange jacket with the word "Honk" and blue pants. 

"Honoka...?"

"Umi-chan!" Honoka rushes up and hugged Umi tightly. "I was about to go find you!"

"R-Really? M-Me too..." Umi said softly, a soft smile on her face.

"Umi-chan!!" Honoka hugs Umi tighter.

"Honoka...do you want to go to your house...? We can talk at your house..." Umi looked away, her cheeks slowly turning pink.

"Mhm! Let's go!" Honoka grabbed Umi's hand and started running towards her house.

"W-Wait! Honoka, slow down!" Umi shouted but Honoka just kept on running and laughing. Umi smiled as she sees Honoka's energy has returned.

* * *

Honoka and Umi sat on the floor of Honoka's room. There was silence between them as both of them did not face each other. 

"Honoka."

"Umi-chan!"

Both of them simultaneously called out to each other, then they look away again. Umi gestured for Honoka to talk first.

"Umi-chan...I am sorry..." Honoka reaches out and held Umi's soft hands. 

"Honoka..." Umi was surprised, she did not expect Honoka to apologise to her. "I am sorry too... I shouldn't have said those things yesterday..."

"No! It is okay, you are right...I really don't know anything..."

"Honoka...I didn't mean that!" Umi quickly refuted.

"Umi-chan..." Honoka leans closer to Umi, she holds both Umi's hands as she stared into Umi's eyes. Umi frowns a bit, her face now bright red. Honoka has never come so close to her before. "Umi-chan...I love you..." Honoka said seriously, her eyes are filled with a determined look, just like the one she had when forming Muse.

"Honoka...?" Umi's heart beats rapidly against her ribcage, her stomach started to twist and turn. Her face was completely flushed. Honoka smiled, she gently caresses Umi's cheek, as she leans even closer. She closed her eyes and her lips gently touch Umi's. Umi felt like her heart had stopped, she held her breath. Honoka slowly backs away, her eyes opened gently, leaving a bright red Umi stunned on the spot.

"Umi-chan...would you be my girlfriend...?"

Umi nodded, she looked away.

_Ha-hazukashiiii!!!! Ahhh am I dreaming? What is happening? I can't feel my body anymore...my ears are burning up!!_

"Umi-chan?" Honoka stared at Umi with a curious look.

"M-mhm! L-Let's date!" Umi said out loud before realising she said something super embarrassing. She looked away again as Honoka giggles and lunged forward, hugging Umi tightly.

"Yayy!! Umi-chan, you are my girlfriend now!" Honoka kissed Umi on the cheek as Umi faints from embarrassment. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first ll fic, please give feedback if there is any! I hope I managed to capture the character's personality well...


End file.
